


Me, My life, my fuck and my pissers or how to regret your present reincarnation

by Cat1720 (Cat03)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I'm Sorry, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, depressive eren, everyone is a shit to my poor eren, flashbacks with little spoil...maybe, shit depressive thing write by a francophone, you will discover the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat03/pseuds/Cat1720
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Me, My life, my fuck and my pissers or how to regret your present reincarnation

hey there! i will post the first chapter soon!! i must warn you : english is not my language, i am francophone but i really want to write this here so... i do. It is also my FIRST FANFIC...  
so i will accept EVERY criticism  
i am sorry in advance for my catrophic grammar, vocabulary and others so i will accept EVERY critic


End file.
